1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for satellite communication using a performance enhancing proxy (PEP).
2. Description of the Related Art
In a system for satellite communication, hereinafter referred to as a “satellite communication system”, modem technology of a wireless link layer as well as transmission control protocol (TCP) technology of a transmission layer may need to be optimized to a satellite link to provide a high quality satellite communication service, using a satellite link having a long delay time and a high packet loss rate.
An adaptive coding and modulation (ACM) scheme may be applied to a forward link of a physical layer in order to optimize a satellite link. The ACM scheme may be used in a point-to-point link connected by a single transceiver, and provide technology for providing a high bandwidth efficiency in a general environment of a satellite channel that varies over a course of time.
However, there is a desire for technology for enhancing unnecessary performance degradation in a TCP transmission because a satellite forward link faces an issue in terms of a TCP congestion window not being actively synced in response to an ACM operation.